Are We Ready
by ZanessaLovers2008
Summary: Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, best friends since they could speak. They have shared absolutely everything from snacks, to crayons even first kisses! Are they ready to take the next step? TXG! Co-Written with my friend Imogene
1. Chapter 1

Charli's story…Are We Ready

**Charli's story…Are We Ready?**

**Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, best friends since they could speak. They have shared absolutely everything from snacks, to crayons even first kisses! Are they ready to take the next step? TXG!**

"Good Morning Troy!" said Gabriella sweetly as she walked towards her best friends locker early in the morning.

"Morning gab's!" replied troy cheerfully as wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her cheek.

If you didn't know them you could've sworn that they were a couple! There were countless occasions in which elderly couples stopped them to comment on how good they look together, and each time both troy and Gabriella would blush and say thank you to the couple politely before running of quickly.

But, in reality, they were the best of friends that ever walked this earth. You see, they've known each other since they were in diapers, both thrust into a playpen while their mothers chatted animatedly.

And they both absolutely loved their mothers for it, because if they hadn't done that, they would have never met and become the great friends that they were now.

"Hey, I'm gonna go and see shar and tay, I'll see ya at lunch okay?" said Gabriella as she turned in is arms.

"Sure, I'll go catch up with Chad and Zeke. I'll see ya later." Replied troy as he took his arm of her shoulder, instantly missing the warmth of her body pressed up against his.

Gabriella flashed a big smile before walking of towards her girlfriends.

-

-

"Hey gabs!" said sharpay as Gabriella joined the circle of her friends.

"Hey guys! Whats up?"

"Oh nothing, we were just talking about the graduation dance this Friday, you know where the girls are supposed to ask the guys… anyone in mind Gabriella?" replied Taylor.

A blush crept up Gabriella's cheeks as she looked down.

"Oooo! Someone's on her mind!" said sharpay excitedly

"Duhh! It's troy!" said Taylor.

"So how are you gonna ask him?" continued Taylor.

Just then Gabriella felt 2 familiar muscular arms wrap around her waist," ask who what?"

"Nothing t," said Gabriella, "we better sit, Miss Darbus is here!"

The students all sat down quietly before waiting for Miss Darbus to speak.

Gabriella noticed that she did not have the class register in her hand, and she did not have a stack of poems or stanzas from her favorite plays to read, something was wrong.

"Miss Darbus?" questions Gabriella as her hand shot up," is something wrong?"

Miss Darbus sighed," yes Miss Montez there is something wrong…"

**Credit For This Chapter goes to Bhavana Thank You so send me and Imogene I Luvly comment that will make me and Imogene SMILE **


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella noticed that she did not have the class register in her hand, and she did not have a stack of poems or stanzas from her favourite plays to read, something was wrong.

"Miss Darbus?" questions Gabriella as her hand shot up," is something wrong?"

Miss Darbus sighed," yes Miss Montez there is something wrong…"

"Well, what is it?" troy quickly shot her the question

"This will be my last day here at east high" Gabriella could see the little droplet of tears just about to fall so as fast as she could she went and hugged miss. Darbus

"Woo hoo" Chad screamed out but soon got the evil looks from everyone

"I mean … ahh… that's too … uhh bad?" Chad had to question it to see if his fellow classmates where going to approve and they soon smiled.

"That is okay Mr. Danforth" soon the bell rang

"Was that a cell phone?" Miss. Darbus soon turned into the person the class hated

"No that was just the bell" kelsi soon shouted from the back seat

"Well then class this will be the last good bye … I will miss each and everyone of you.. yes even you Mr. Danforth" the class could see she was trying to pull a smile on her face but was soon taken off when the class had left.

-

-

-

After school the girls went to the mall to find a prom dress and they went into mink

"OMG I am so buying this one" Sharpay announced as soon as she walked in the doors and sure enough it was pink

"Aww that's cute!" Gabriella said truthfully

Martha came running around the corner" I found it… I found the one for me!"

"And" all 3 girls said in a chorus

"This one"

"Whoa, it is so beautiful" Gabriella was amazed  
"yeah it really is"

"Thanks Taylor and gabby" Martha said

"Can someone help me?" kelsi was looking around in the racks and soon got caught on a hanger

"Coming" Sharpay ran over and while she was helping she saw it, the dress for kelsi

"Kelsi, I found the one for you turn and look"

"Holy shi..."

"Language ... wow that is so cute" Gabriella was a tad jealous that she hadn't found that dress but was happy for her

"I found it" everyone turned to Taylor and saw her dress  
'whoa" again the chorused  
"now it is for you to find one gabby" Sharpay said

"But I don't know what to bye"

"This one"

"ummmm" gabby said with disappointment in her voice

So what dress will she soon bye well you will have to wait and see


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Are We Ready

**Chapter 3 of Are We Ready**

**In This Chapter Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, Sharpay and Gabriella discuss who they are going to ask and how and Gabriella has trouble thinking how to ask Troy!**

"OMG Gab's you should totally buy this one" Sharpay shouted holding up another dress (Like Everyday but instead of blue it was a light shade of pink)

"Wow it is lovely good idea Shar let me go and try it on" Gabriella said taking the dress of Sharpay

"OMFG" They girls chorused

"Its makes me look ugly I know I'm not going to the dance everyone will laugh" Gabriella said sad

"UGLY as if Gabi whoever it is wouldn't keep his eyes off you" Taylor said

"Or his hands" Sharpay whispered

"I heard that Shar" Gabriella replied

"Oh sorry" Sharpay replied laughing

At The Food Court

"Kelsi Who Are you asking?" Sharpay asked

"Err… Jason Cross off the Basketball Team" Kelsi replied blushing

"Who are you asking Tay?" Shar Asked

"Err… Chud or Chad I think it is Chad yeah Chad Danforth" Taylor replied

"Who are you asking Martha?" Shar asked

"You're Brother" Martha replied almost immediately

"WHAT?! You like my brother?" Sharpay shouted

"Well yeah who are you asking shar?" Martha asked

"Oh im asking Zeke Baylor he is so Gorgeous" Shar said dreaming

"Oh Well I'm asking Troy" Gabriella replied while everyone stared at her open-eyed

"What it's no harm asking I mean we are practically dating anyway" Gabriella said mentally cursing herself for letting it slip knowing answers will be needed.

"You And Basketball boy Troy Bolton PRACTICALLY Dating are you fucking kidding me?" Sharpay asked irritated

"No I'm not Shar we are BEST friends practically dating" Gabriella half shouted to Sharpay before running to the girls toilets and phoning Troy on her cell

She Typed in 356-973-8264 and it rang two times before Troy answered

_Troy Italic Gabriella __Underlined Italic_

"_Hey Babe"_

"_Troy Shar, Tay, Kels and Martha have found out we are practically dating I'm sorry she made me angry and I said it"_

"_Hey Ella it doesn't matter as-long as I love you and you love me there is nothing to worry about"_

"_I Know but I need to ask you something but I need to do it in person but I can't because If I say I'm leaving they will get suspicious or even follow me so could you come pick me up"_

"_Sure Ella be there in 5 minutes Love you"_

"_Ok Love you too"_

5 minutes later Gabriella had successfully got away from the girls unseen

"Hey Hun" Gabriella said kissing Troy and the cheek

"Hey Babe were shall we go My house your house or surprise" Troy asked

"Err… Surprise but not like SUPER big surprise" Gabriella said giggling

"Aww Ok only because you asked me too" Troy said kissing Gabriella on the Lips

"Troy is this surprise place secluded?" Gabriella asked

"Of course it is" Troy said against her lips

"Let's Go Then" Gabriella said

10 minutes later they arrive and do you know what

"Troy will you go to the Dance with me?" Gabriella asked

Will Troy say Yes or No? Look out for the next Chapter out soon also I have the Will script the one were Vanessa is she plays Sa5m the 5 is silent and she has to kiss someone else but anyway if you ant the script e-mail me at

or

Or

Or


	4. you are so DEAD

**hey guys this is imogene, i hope you like it!! **

* * *

Last time one – Are We Ready

5 minutes later Gabriella had successfully got away from the girls unseen

"Hey Hun" Gabriella said kissing Troy and the cheek

"Hey Babe were shall we go my house your house or surprise" Troy asked

"Err… Surprise but not like SUPER big surprise" Gabriella said giggling

"Aww Ok only because you asked me too" Troy said kissing Gabriella on the Lips

"Troy is this surprise place secluded?" Gabriella asked

"Of course it is" Troy said against her lips

"Let's Go Then" Gabriella said

10 minutes later they arrive and do you know what

"Troy will you go to the Dance with me?" Gabriella asked

-

-

"Oh, umm… Gabby sorry somebody already asked me"

" yeah that's cool go with someone else other than your girlfriend" Gabriella was trying not to let the tears fall down her face, but it was too hard the fell and with every single tear , troy world brush them away.

"Honey, please don't cry, she asked before we were together and I said yes" troy was feeling bad for gabby he didn't mean for her to cry and didn't want her to, if she cried his heart would cry.

"No, no it's okay I'm just being silly now, you go have fun okay"

"WHAT?! Gabby you are not being silly, you have every right to be angry and sad, I mean your boyfriend is going to the prom without you"

"Nah, I will get over it, now where are we going"

"It is a surprise, now close your eyes"

"But I won't be able to see"

"That's the point, and you say I'm dumb"

"I do not"

"Okay that's true"

"Well how much longer?"

"Almost there"

Troy is leading gabby down a path that has tree's everywhere, gabby can hear birds and water in the distance; once they keep walking the water starts to get closer and closer. Troy begins to stop and gabby can feel the water against her skin the sit down and it smells so good.

"Okay open your eyes"

Gabby and troy are sitting underneath a water fall

"Omg, Troy it is so beautiful! I love it"

"I thought you would like it"

"Thanks for bringing me here"

"It is okay, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, umm… when do you want to tell the rest of our friends about…"

"Us?" they both said at the same time

"Yeah, so when do you?"

"Umm… well let's say soon okay I don't want to think about it yet okay, all I want to think about is being here with you"

"Aww, I love you so much"

"I love you to"

Their lips meet troy licked her bottom lips to ask for entrance and she kindly accepted there tongs slipping in and out fighting for dominance over one and other until…

_I want  
Fabulous!  
That is my simple request  
all things fabulous  
bigger and better and best!  
I need something inspiring to  
help me get along.  
I need a little fabulous,  
is that so wrong?_

"Don't…answer…that" troy said in between there make out session

"I have to sorry"

"Arg, gabby"

"Get over it Bolton"

Gabby- normal / Sharpay – underlined

"Hey what's up?

"What's up? WHAT'S UP? You didn't even tell us were you were going, your mother is worried sick and keeps calling, by the way where are you?"

"Hey to you to shar, well troy took me somewhere and we are sitting and talking"

"Aww, tell him I said hi, but please be back soon, oh wait your mum wants to talk to you."

"Honey where are you?

"Oh sorry for not calling but I'm with troy I will be home later"

"Troy? Hmm, okay but when you get back we need to talk"

"About?"

"We will talk when you get home!"

And then the line went dead

"Hmm that was strange!"

"What was honey?"

"Mum just hanged up on me" gabby was a bit surprised at her mother's actions; she had never hang up on her before.

I don't dance.

I know you can.

Not a chance.

It I could do this, well you could do that.

But I don't dance.

"Nice ring tone" Gabriella was in a fit of giggles.

"Hey Chad did it"

"Just answer it"

Troy – normal/ Chad – underline

"Talk to me"

"Dude, coach is flipping out; you are so late to practice"

"Shit, tell him I will be soon"

"See ya soon captain"

"By"

"Gabby we have to go, I'm late for practice"

"Oh, okay let's go"

So they walk back to the car and get in then start to drive, while driving it started to rain.

Gabriella was looking out her window watching the droplets fall down the window; she couldn't help but not let's the ones in her eyes fall with them, troy noticed and grabbed her hand.

"Honey what's wrong?" troy started to rub her knuckles softly, that always got her to giggle, but not this time

"Honey?" he asked again

"We never have time to our self's! We never get to spend time at school because no- one knows about us, we never just have us time"

"oh babe, we will be able to spend time together soon, basketball is almost over, most of our friends already know and it won't take long for the rest to know now that Sharpay known's" a smile started to appear on gabby's face "so we will have all the time in the world, just remember if you need or wont me I am already on speed dial # 1 on your phone"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome; I mean it is the boyfriend's job to keep his girl happy"

"And you do a great job of that"

"That's great to hear, so the prom is on tonight you know who I'm going with how about yourself?"

Great topic troy! He brought it back up and the tears began to fall again, her boyfriend was going with someone else, HEY EFFING BOYFRIEND!

"I'm not going!"

"WHAT? You have too!"

"Why? Everyone else has a date, I don't, the one I love has someone to take and that's not me, so I'm not going, might sit at home and watch the notebook"

Troy felt his heart break, he was going with someone else with was not his girl he made a big deal that she was his and now this, he could see the tears in her eyes it hurt him more, he hates when she cry's but this time it was different he was the one to make her cry he was the one for her heart to hurt, it was all because of him, he felt discussed in himself he made the one he love cry.

"Gabby I am so sorry, well if you're not going I won't go"

That wasn't the answer that she was hopping for what the point of them both was not going it would have been better if he said_ I will take you gabby, stuff the other one, you're the only one who means the most to me. _

"What?! Troy no, you have to go you can't just not show up for your date"

"Okay I guess you're right, well this is you"

"Bye"

Gabby got out of the car and slammed the door and ran towards the front door then waved and put on a fake smile to mean she didn't mean to slam the door but she really did one he left she ran inside and started to cry, Sharpay and Mrs. Montez heard and ran toward her.

"Gabby what's wrong?"

"Mum, he is going to the prom with someone else, I can't believe him"

"Wait what? That's it I'm going down to him, and don't try and stop me gabby" Sharpay was full of rage and you could tell

"I wasn't going to" gabby stop to giggle for like a second then started to cry again

"Oh well I will back"

"Don't be … to …hard … on him …please!"

"Okay, be a little though"

**Sharpay's p.o.v **

He thinks he can hurt my gabby? Well he has another thing coming, goes to the prom with someone else who the hell does he think he is? If he say's troy Bolton I am going to scream, Gezze he has some nerve to go the prom without gabby, that's it he is so dead.

I pull my car up out the front of east high and get out I bolt to the front door then run to the courts, I opened the door and see zeke with his shirt off, omg he is so hot ahh… wait Sharpay focus.

"TROY WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR ARE?"

"Huh, ahh Troy Bolton" that's it

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU ARE SO DEAD"

"Whoa, calm down what did I do?" omg, he can't even think hmm I wonder

"What did you do? WHAT DIDN'T YOU DO? YOU ARE TAKING SOME DUMB BIMBO TO THE PROM INSTEAD OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND FOR FUCK SAKE!!"

"She told you didn't she?"

"Yeah she did SHE WALKED IN THE HOUSE CRYING BECAUSE OF YOU"

"Look I know what I am doing is wrong bu…"

"Wrong? WRONG IS THE WRONG WORD TO USE let's see how about cruel, stupid, despicable, and for god sake HEARTBREAKING"

"How is it heartbreaking?"

"Your girlfriend is at home crying her eyes out her heart has been broken because her stupid boyfriend isn't taking her to the prom"

"She said to go! I told her that I would stay at home with her but she said no, I don't want to go with that other chick but she said to, I want to go with gabby"

"Then go with her, let it me a surprise! Troy she really wants to go with you!"

"Fine have her ready at 6 and I will pick her up"

"Okay see- ya"

"Wait it might be a problem she doesn't want to go"

"Oh I know what will make her go"

"Okay and tell her I said sorry and I love her"

"Aww I love it"

"Good bye Sharpay"

"Goodbye troy"

Yes they are going to the prom together now just to get back to Gabriella and get her ready. Now that people will be hard

-

-

-

2 hours later

Okay that wasn't so hard now where is He?

**No-one's p.o.v **

"Hey shar, are you sure that troy will want to dance with me and be with me then his other date when I walk through the doors?"

"Of course he will, he loves you and only wants you now let's go see Taylor"

"Okay, if you say so"

Ding-dong

"Who the hell is that?" Gabriella walked up to the door and opened it to find troy standing there with a bunch of roses

"t.t.troy?

"Hey babe are you ready to go?" of course couldn't see gabby because he had the roses over his face

"What are you doing here?" troy dropped the roses down so he could see his sexy girlfriend

"Holy shit! You look gorgeous now I am here to escort this lovely lady to the prom"

"But you have another date?"

"Well if you ask her she would tell you different!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

Gabby ran toward troy and jumped into his arms and kissed him with so much passion

"Whoa, slow down babe"

"I love you so much"

"I love you too"

* * *

**well my chapter is over, but charlie's is about to begin , staytuned for the next chapter soon!! XX IMOGENE co-written with charlie**

* * *


	5. Prom Part one

Last time-

"Hey babe are you ready to go?" of course couldn't see gabby because he had the roses over his face

"What are you doing here?" troy dropped the roses down so he could see his sexy girlfriend

"Holy shit! You look gorgeous now I am here to escort this lovely lady to the prom"

"But you have another date?"

"Well if you ask her she would tell you different!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

Gabby ran toward troy and jumped into his arms and kissed him with so much passion

"Whoa, slow down babe"

"I love you so much"

"I love you too"

--

-

-

-

No-body's p.o.v

All 3 couples walked in to the halls of east high, Troy felt proud he was taking gabby, gabby on the other hand felt nervous, Chad felt hungry but when doesn't he, Taylor felt like all eyes were looking in their direction ( which they where I mean troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez coming to prom TOGETHER what are they thinking?) Sharpay felt glamorous and zeke felt like he was on top of the world.

They walked through the door's and it looked magical it was a theme only Sharpay would of thought of LIFE OF THE RICH AND FAMOUSE there was gold everywhere and everyone was in a awe state, it seemed everyone was enjoying them self's as this was going to be there last year at school people were dancing some making out others looking to the groups direction, Troy took Gabby's hand and led her to the dance floor, he placed his hands on her hip's and she placed her arms around his neck everything seemed to fit into place like the other half was the missing puzzle piece.

Sheridan Ray was now walking over to "Troyella" she was the head cheerleader and so totally obsessed with Troy Bolton, any girl he was with Sheridan would try to tear them apart, she hated the 

fact that Troy wasn't hers , she thinks that the basketball captain HAS to be with the head cheerleader that's just the way things roll.

"Hey troy and … ahh… umm … I'm sorry have we met? Because I don't think, no wait scratch that I know that you're not on the squad"

"I know I not on the squad, I'm Gabriella"

"Like I care….. Troy can I talk to your date in privet? Please?"

"Umm… o…Kay?"

Sheridan grabbed gabby's hand and pulled her to the side and then girls crowded around her.

"Look, Troy is meant to be with me, not with you and those other guys are meant to be these girls here" moves her hands and directs them to the squad" now tell your friends to back off because those boys are OUR territory.

"Hold up sherb, those boys's are NOONES territory they can go out with any one they want, and if that excelled the squad then let it be!"

Sheridan couldn't take it anymore, no one and I mean no-one talks to her like that or disobeys her orders she had so much anger inside of her and she knew where she would let it all out, right on the top of gabby's chin.

Sheridan hit gabby and knocked her to the ground, gabby got back up and a guy called out " FIGHT , FIGHT, FIGHT" of course gabby tried to get out of there but she just got pulled back on the ground by her hair, Sheridan was a maniac when it came to fights, she would always win, the crowed started to get bigger teachers trying to move into the circle but student's always pushing them out Sheridan punched gabby again and again and again in her stomach, gabby started to cough up blood, Sheridan pulled her up by her hair, troy heard the commotion and ran as fast as he could the only thing he could see was gabby getting a chair smashed over her body and her falling on the floor coughing up blood then stop everything, he didn't see her move, breath nothing he ran at full change to her, he was kneeling down at her checking to see if she was still alive.

**

* * *

**

Okay guys I know this is short but I want you to decide what will happen next!! Now Charlie is busy so you might be stuck with me for a bit, xx Imogene xx please review the next chapter won't be up until someone tells me what they want to happen!!


	6. gabby died!

Last time-

Sheridan hit gabby and knocked her to the ground, gabby got back up and a guy called out " FIGHT , FIGHT, FIGHT" of course gabby tried to get out of there but she just got pulled back on the ground by her hair, Sheridan was a maniac when it came to fights, she would always win, the crowed started to get bigger teachers trying to move into the circle but student's always pushing them out Sheridan punched gabby again and again and again in her stomach, gabby started to cough up blood, Sheridan pulled her up by her hair, troy heard the commotion and ran as fast as he could the only thing he could see was gabby getting a chair smashed over her body and her falling on the floor coughing up blood then stop everything, he didn't see her move, breath nothing he ran at full change to her, he was kneeling down at her checking to see if she was still alive.

-

-

-

Troy started to panic checking every single thing he could he checked her pulse thank god it was there and he checked her breathing, she was going to make it but he didn't know for how long, he kissed her lips

"Everything is going to be alright, I'm here and not going anywhere and neither are you" he kissed her again and bushed her fringe out of her eye's that's when he saw a piece of wood in the back of her head, he got so scared and panicked he started to cry. Troy Bolton has never cried before not even when his dog got ran over, he never show's emotion well not this kind of emotion that is.

"Chad call an ambulance NOW"

"Right on it" Chad ran towards the door as he had no phone coverage in the stadium back inside the stadium troy was losing his mind.

TROY'S P.O.V

She can't leave me not now not ever she means everything to me, Sheridan is so dead I can't believe she did this to gabby how dare she touch her.

Gabby is so sweet and caring, I could stare into those chocolate brown eyes for hours on end, and those rose red checks are so cute when she blushes, those lips ahh those are the best I want to kiss them ones for the rest of my life, her hair those soft curls that cascade down her face just pull it all together and makes gabby, MY gabby.

She can't leave me here I won't let her, ahh god where is Chad and the ambulance, god hurry up.

"dude, it's here" the ambo guy's came running in and took her out of my arms and put her on a gurney, they rushed straight back out and took off like a lightning bolt me and Chad got in his car and Sharpay and Taylor did as well, we pulled up on the freeway and we were doing like 20 miles over the speed limit until we sore red and blue lights flashing GOD I HATE POLICE MEN.

"Hello sir, now you do know that you were speeding right?"

"yes, but my friend just got sent to hospital now please will you let us go we have to get there" the police officer looked at the girls in the back an could see me and them crying and well Chad didn't want to cry but it was too hard for him, god you stupid officer just let us go already

"Okay now I will give you an escort"

We were off and man we were doing like 40 over the speed limit I love these officers now, the girl's in the back were like holding on to each other, the hated the way Chad drove personally so did I but I was in a bad state at the moment, it felt like we were about to crash into every car that moved out of the way for us, but soon we were at the hospital I jumped out and ran towards the front desk,

"Hello… where… is... Gabriella Montez?"

"Umm just gone into surgery you can wait out here until she is back"

I sat in the very uncomfortable chair, but I couldn't sit still not that I know that gabby is in there getting cut open, after a while I couldn't take it any longer I had to know what was happening to gabby.

"Yes, hello where is she, why is it taking so long?"

"Sir, just wait until the doctor comes out"

"NO, I NEED HER, NOW TELL ME"

"I'm sorry, sir I can't tell you, you will have to wait like the rest of your friends"

I walk back to the chair full of range but it soon disappears, I saw all of my friends holding each other every single one was crying all the girls were sitting with their boyfriends, the rage soon turned to sad, she can't go I need her, we need each other, I love her………….. Wait did I just say I loved her? Omg I do, I do, I LOVE GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ, now if she only woke up so I could tell her face to face, god please just hurry up.

"Hello is Troy here?"

"Yes that's me, how is she?"

"Um. Could we go for a walk?"

"Umm, sure I guess"

We walked around the hospital, it felt very uncomfortable to be standing next to him I mean it was all quite he wasn't saying anything.

"So, how is she?"

"Troy, I am so sorry, but Gabriella didn't make it, she dies on the table, we are so sorry for your lose"

"What no she can't die I need her I love her, she is my life" I start to cry,

I can't believe it she has gone forever, I wanted to make a family with her, have the dream that we came up with come true, the dream were we had a set of twin girls 2 year old brown long curly hair with blue eye girl and a boy on the way we lived in a white 2 story house I was a basketball captain of the Knicks and she was a scientist we lived together with Sharpay and Zeke across the road we were going to have a big family but not now, not ever it won't come true , I wanted to live with her till the day I die, but no that wasn't in god's mind.

-

-

-

-

I woke up to a crying Sharpay shaking me

"Troy, it's okay"

"What, happened?" I felt the tears run down my face

"It was a dream, you were screaming at the top of your lungs saying "she can't die I love her what about our dream, the one with the house the kids the friends?" You scared me troy you scared everyone"

"Is she dead?"

"No she isn't, she is alive and is about to come out of surgery"

A gush of relief came across me, my gabby wasn't going to die she was going to live; we were going to live the dream together and forever.

A doctor came out

"Troy Bolton?"

"Yes that's me, how is she?"

"She is asking for you, she is just fine but she can only remember you and her parent's"

"Oh, when will she recover from that?"

"Well maybe a couple of hours, months, years"

"Oh, where is she?"

"Room 112"

"Thanks"

I run to her room, and open the door, omg I was so great to see her a ran straight towards her and kissed her she kissed be back and omg I missed that, I missed everything about her, we pulled apart and I started to cry

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I dreamed that I lost you forever"

"never, you are NEVER going lose me, we are going to make the memories and remember the old, we are going to live the dreams that we made, make new life and live the one where in, kiss behind the tree's and teach our kids about the birds and the bee's we will love each other for ever and ever, my life was made to share with you"  I made that up

"And mine for you gabby, I love you so much"

"I love you too"

As we were about to kiss Sharpay came running in, she went straight up to gabby and hugged her, and this is going to be fun

"Omg, gabby that was so sweet, god don't do that you scared me so much, I missed you so much"

"Umm, who are you?"

"What? I am your best friend, you know Sharpay?"

"Know I don't remember you, you are a complete stranger

Oh god, Sharpay is about to cry, crape, god please gabby remember your memory soon; we need you but mostly Sharpay.


End file.
